The Grand Vinthorian Imperium
Vinthoria is known for its Unique Culture and its strong Army and its love for magic and its Constant Interference in major wars that it doesn't belong in the Vinthorian Imperium is currently leaded by Viktor Volten and the vinthorian main order party it's an empire with loves of land and nuclear weaponry. and has a perfect economy with industrial might due to using steam as a way to mass produce its goods and its military arms for its wars it heavily despises any norkelic and polygamy and news press that isn't nationalizing the Vinthorian actions are sent to jail the average Vinthorian citizen is very nationalistic towards the government and information is highly controlled by the government to keep off other propaganda that might cause a communist or republic rebellion to ruin the monarchy and the empires holding. The Vinthorians are known for loving winter weather its capital city is inthor and it is very militaristic. History In Progress Kingdom Of Vinthoria (205-799) the kingdom of vinthoria was known for its wars with the norkelics and its Successful generals and tactics and strategy's and its Views of Norel and its take over of Norkelic Territory and Its Dream to be a Mighty empire and its Technological loving and its Special Hunters in warfare The Voltens were still in power in the Kingdom. The Vinthorians loved fighting the Norkelics to show their dominance over the Norkelics to show them that they were powerful to them. Vinthorian Republic (810-860) Created After the First Vinthorian Civil War after the Norkelics tried to sneak their idealogy into vinthoria which was somewhat successful but they mostly failed due to the fact that most of the Vinthorians found out that it was norkelic union who sneaked it in and burned them but some people decided to try and get democracy into vinthoria which was heavily supported and the Voltens decided to try out democracy and putted it in order as a temporary test which did work for a while but most of the Monarchist laughed at the idea of making vinthoria a republic. The Republic was successful through 820 and 830. It failed during 840 and 850 which happened due to the fact that the Current Norkelic-Vinthorian War was going on and the norkelics were devastating the Republic with many of their new weapons. The Grand Vinthorian Imperium (860-Present) Formed after the war with the norkelics ended and the Voltens decided to remake the empire and Democracy was outright hated by the Vinthorians due to the fact it caused the Vinthorians to almost lose but luckily the quick foundation of multi clip rifles and steamboats,etc they were able to kick the Norkelics out and win the war with their new equipment and Artillery. Military,Guns,Equipment Here Is the Vinthorian Weapons,Etc Rifles And Pistols * M09 Multi Clip Rifle:Known for its Quick Reloading and good ammo and its good aim it is the most common rifle for Infantry. * Mork Model 99:A new rifle that is superior to M09 and perfectly good for Firing and soon to be the common rifle * N045 Multi-Clip Pistol:Known For its multiclips for more ammo and its perfect silencer. * C054 Machine Gun:a machine gun used in forts and trenches to fight (inspired by the MG-08) * Valk-05 Flamethrower:used to burn things Explosives And Melees * Forlic Knife:used for hand to hand or to cut something in survival situations City Destroyer Unit A:Use to clear out areas or destroy parts of citys * Unit A-78 Grenade:used as a explosive Army Vehicles * Frieda Class Model A-17:A Tank used for combat and spearheading through Fortified Lines * Vinthorian Class Landzerstörer V1: The Same as The Frieda Class but used to break through more thing such as Barbwire,Heavily Fortified Line. Its Also used for Escorting Troops. Naval Vehicles * Inthor Class Steam Powered Battleship * Steam Powered Norfelt Class Submarine Planes * Anfrol Class Fighter * Steam Powered Air Zeppelin Angrif Class * Nolikstein Class Air Carrier (steampowered) * Haldris Class Bomber (steam powered) Twenty Magical Element Abilities * Der magische Schöpfer von Arten und Monstern:Used to create creatures for warfare * Reine magische Zerstörung:Used To Destroy Massive Areas And Clear out Fortified and Occupied Places * Die Transformation Des Monsters:used to make Jägereinheit's for battle only can be used on those who agree to be one Special Weapon Jagereinheit:a Tall Mecha like Weapon but its covered in Knight Armor to keep it stabled its like a Humanoid Giant but different due to its Red Glowing eyes and Magical Ability that are unknown the user uses Magic to transform into it. Can go berserk if the User is knocked unconscious or the Armor becomes weak its eyes grow Very Very Glowing Bright Red when berserk and will move on its own if it does go berserk. Don't be near if it does go berserk (Inspired By Evangelion And Attack On Titan) Appearances Soldier Uniforms Appearances The Military uniforms look like that of Germany in the 1918s they wear Prussian Blue Dress Uniforms with a Grey Pickelhaube the Army Infantry carry a rifle and a pistol. The Navy Wears just the Grey Dress Uniforms same with the Tankers Citizen Appearances Most Vinthorians citizens have either blonde or black,brown hair and green eyes or ocean blue eyes. Category:Nations Category:Monarchies